Just Be Happy
by evlynrox
Summary: Two upset souls that are being forced together. I always wanted Katniss. But never this way. Peeta was miserable. That's all he wanted for her, just be happy Katniss.- When the victory tour is coming to a close and the two tributes learn that their lives will never be the same can they ever really be okay again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Love You

Katniss was scared. Scared to be his. Scared to accept that there wasn't another option... unless she wanted to sign everyone she cares about over to death. And Peeta knew it. So he was careful around her. Careful not to bring up the arranged engagement. Careful not to get in bed with her unless he was properly invited. Careful not to accidentally walk out of the shower without his towel, as he was learning currently.

"Katniss you can look now..." Peeta mumbled hastily as he threw on his clothes. How was he supposed to know that she was already awake. It was only five in the morning. He should know better though. Night terrors were common between the two. Katniss was bright red, humiliated that things like this got to her. She was certainly not Prim or her mother. Still she kept her head down and stayed silent. There usually wasn't something to say. Not since what she said to Peeta on the train. Not since they learned that they were to be engaged and moved to District Four. President Snow had delivered the information himself. It wasn't an option, it was an order.

_District Four, _Katniss thought, _of all places... why there? _Then she realized. She would be cut off from her family. Cut off from District Twelve where her rebellious best friend resided. She and Peeta would be in a career district where they could be easily monitored. The district that came in second for the position of the capitol lap dogs.

Peeta wasn't affected by her silence. She only talked to him when necessary. It bothered him that it was partly his fault. He hadn't told her yet, he didn't have the courage to apologize for making her feel bad. _I just care so much. I love her._ And she didn't know what to feel. So he felt bad for putting her in the position. Both were feeling guilty, neither had the guts or the courage to say something and fix the problem. Ironic since they had won the hunger games, but a teenage relationship could completely render them useless.

"I-I've got to go." She scrambled to get out of the unease that seemed to float around them. Even Haymitch would be easier to be around at these times. The victory tour was coming to a close and the train was headed for the capitol. Headed for the end of both their single status'. When Katniss ran, Peeta didn't know whether to be relived or to sit on the bed and cry. He _was_ trying. Trying so hard to hide his feelings so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. In his mind he thinks silence is what Katniss wants. In her mind she just wants to go home and have things be the way they were. Two upset souls that are being forced together. _I always wanted Katniss. But never this way. _Peeta was miserable. If only he ate those berries she could be with Gale. That's all he wanted for her, _just be happy Katniss._

"You don't deserve that boy," Haymitch slurred to her from across the tiny table in the trains main lounge, "He only cares about your needs. Did you ever even think to ask him how he feels?" She thinks this through. _No I haven't, have I? He must hate me._ Katniss rubs her temples and Haymitch nods knowing he's right. He feels bad for the kids. Haymitch may be drunk but he's smart, he can sense this will be a hard road. One he luckily got to avoid. But was he lucky? Haymitch pondered this through. No wife of his own. Not having someone to come to after a long day. He frowned at the benefits. But the disadvantages? _No little monsters running around calling me dad_, he grinned triumphantly. Who needs a partner that will lead to those little shits? Definitely lucky.

Katniss watched Haymitch carefully, judging his expressions. He seemed in a daze pondering something important before he bust into a devilish grin and turned his attention back towards her.

"What should I do?" She whispered. Katniss needed any advice she could get. She was going to be engaged and one day married. Terrifying. He looked back at her considering his answers. Finally he answered truthfully, "Sex. Lots and lots of sex kiddo. Might as well get on making those little gremlins." She stared in horror. Her face becoming so red Haymitch chocked on his alcohol in laughter. He didn't give her any hint that he was joking, enjoying to see her struggle in discomfort. _He can't be serious. _

Haymitch slid a bottle of vodka across the table when she started hyperventilating. She started at it suspiciously before realizing she didn't have much more to lose. Downing the whole bottle in the matter of an hour. _I'm going to regret this, _she burped than giggled gleefully, _yep this is not good._

Peeta sat straight up in bed, pulled out of his napping by a giant crash. He panicked and looked over to the other side of the bed to check on Katniss when he realized she wasn't there. _Not good._ Taking deep breathes he pulled on some sweatpants and rushed to the source of the sound. Katniss laid sprawled out on the floor like she tripped and went down hard.

"God Katniss are you okay!?" He knelt down and lightly helped her sit up when she turned and smirked sloppily at him. _Wait... is she..-_

"Peeta," she giggled happily, "I fall dowwwwwwwwwwwn. Oh noooooz." Katniss prolonged the word while Peeta began to shake with anger. Haymitch had definitely made a mistake messing with her and thinking it wasn't going to also mess with him. Her head lolled to the side like it was to heavy for her to hold up and her eyelashes fluttered up at him. She looked so innocent for a minute he wanted to kiss her but held himself back.

"I know Katniss. Come on, lets get you to bed." Peeta knew her hangover tomorrow was going to be a whole new level of torture. One he was not excited to witness. They tried four times before he knew there was no way she was going to be able to walk or even stand for that matter.

"Up you go." He lifted her up and held her like a child. Katniss wrapped her hands around his neck and secured her legs around his waist. _He's so strong, _she thought to herself. Happily in her own oblivion. She rested her head against his chest and sighed affectionately. Peeta smiled down at her before bringing her back to the room and tucking her into bed.

He looked down at her already sleeping form and brushed strands of hair back behind her ears. Peeta never saw her so... so... relaxed. Even in her usual sleep she kept her scowl. It made his heart break even more. He remembered back when he was five. He would watch her and at that age she still looked like this, she hadn't lost so much at that point. _Now she had, _it hurt him to know this. Peeta also felt like he had a big part in Katniss' depression.

Knowing he would have to be awake and alert tomorrow to help Katniss with her hangover he sighed and crawled in next to her. At first he laid on his side and watched her sleep, not caring if it was creepy. Before Peeta could second guess himself he crossed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. Closing his eyes and allowing himself to be pulled under the last thought that crossed his mind? _I love you, please just be happy._

* * *

So there you go! What do you think? This might just be a one shot if I don't get reviews xD so REVIEW. Really it can be one word. I just want some feedback. Check out my profile and my other stories on my other accounts as well. Send me you stories too. I might be looking for a Beta so if your interested in helping it won't be that hard. I'll just send you my chapter every once in a while and you can edit it and give me your opinion on what works and what doesn't. Thanks!

-Evie :]


	2. Chapter 2

__Thank you to the two people that reviewed. Sorry I didn't reply I will from now on. So I was driving all day today so I just wrote this while I was bored. LOTS OF CORNY ROMANCE, if you like that thing your welcome. This chapter is not all that exciting it gets more crazy towards the end. Next chapter will be the capitol and such so without further ado here you go. Once again thank you two- Lol at the one word review YAAAAAAAY.

* * *

_Story rated T for bad language etc. Warning: Implicates puking. Do not read chapter if you have a REALLY sensitive stomach. It's not descriptive or anything._

Chapter Two: I Care

The first thing that registered in Katniss' mind was that Peeta had his arms around her. The second was that she was about to throw up. Throwing off the covers she rushed to the bathroom and retched into the toilet. Her head was pounding painfully and her ears were ringing. Trying as hard as she could the last thing she remembered about the night before was talking to Haymitch, everything else was a blur.

"I'm right here Katniss. Shhh... it's okay." Peeta was there pulling back her hair and patting her back gently while she cried. He understood that she was going to miserable for the next couple of hours.

"Peeta please don't." Katniss sobbed out. She was humiliated and didn't want him to see her so vulnerable. Back in District Twelve Katniss would sometimes get sick and not even let her mother help. She would rarely let even Prim in at times where her stomach was sick. Peeta didn't leave though. He stayed there on the bathroom floor all morning soothing her and she was surprised that after a while she wasn't bothered with him seeing her this way. _He's going to marry you. If this isn't going to send him running then what will? _

Finally the headache seemed to dull and she no longer was puking. Sensing this, Peeta helped her up and left her to be by herself. She didn't say thank you but he wasn't even really expecting her to. Katniss washed her mouth out and started the shower. Stripping out of her clothes she let the hot water comfort her and shut her mind off. She was sick of worrying about Peeta and what was going to happen in the capitol. Katniss was more concerned about Primrose. The fact that they were getting checks every month for food and supplies did little too console the nagging feeling inside. She was going to miss them. Both of them. Promises of visiting were given to her but she was still skeptical.

"Help out your beloved girlfriend?" Haymitch was already teasing Peeta. It wouldn't be long before they were returning to the capitol to tend to the millions of adoring fans and crowds.

"She's not my girlfriend. She can't even stand being in the same room as me." He frowned into his cereal. Haymitch softened a little for the poor boy. Even though he saw a lot of himself in Katniss and almost thought of her as a daughter... he still knew she was going to be one hell of a wife.

"Give her some time. She'll come to the conclusion that there's no one better for her. I've got to go find that pink haired freak and check our schedule. Stop wallowing boy." Haymitch grabbed a bottle of white wine before stomping off. _No one better for her... _Peeta was about to smile but a darker thought crossed his mind. _There's Gale. _He started to wonder if that was the truth. Maybe Katniss felt for the hunter. He accidentally chomped down on the spoon to hard and felt a stabbing pain in his back tooth. _Please don't be blood._

He pulled the spoon out of his mouth and smiled victorious at the sign of no red liquid but groaned at the ache in his tooth. Poking his tongue around he gently felt the tooth that got the worst damage. A slight chip but a whole lot of pain. _Idiot. You have to propose in less than a week._ He was truly becoming more and more annoyed with each passing second.

"Peeta, I love you!" Katniss squealed to the mirror. _No, no. That's not right. _Nothing she was trying was coming across believable. She just didn't know to say the words because she didn't know if it was true. But she also didn't know if it wasn't.

"Peeta, I love you... like a lot." She groaned in frustration at those three words. It shouldn't be so hard to just say them. Katniss has said them to Prim. _But with her I knew without a doubt that I did. I guess this just means a lot to me when it comes to Peeta._

He sat outside the bathroom now. Listening to her struggling and he never in his life felt so horrible. She didn't love him nor did she care that she was destroying him. Peeta wasn't stupid. If Katniss had to practice the words then she didn't mean them. He heard her try to say it again, this time even louder and more upsetting then before. He wasn't going to fall for it this time around. Peeta wasn't going to be heartbroken this time. His damn tooth throbbed some more.

"God will you just STOP!" He slammed his fist against the door. Peeta had never been more angry in his life. He wasn't mad at Katniss though, he never could be. His anger rested on himself for not being good enough for her. For not being good enough to deserve love. He was finally greeted with satisfying silence on the other end and walked out the door. The train was at a rest stop and he threw open the door ignoring the alarm. Walking along the train tracks until he was far enough away for the lies.

She was stunned into silence. _What am I going to do? _Katniss had heard the anguish and pain in his voice. Her heart felt sore and she knew Haymitch was right. She didn't deserve him. She had hurt him again. Sinking against the counter she decided she could sleep in here tonight. In the morning they could both pretend like nothing had ever happened. But when she heard the train alarm go off she knew she couldn't just leave him like this. _Peeta should have everything he wants in life, _Katniss knew this much, _Can I gave him that? _Yes. She realized that maybe she could.

When she saw the door thrown open Katniss knew she made the right decision. Stepping out onto the train tracks she stared in both directions. They were almost to the capitol, she could tell. _Which way did he go?_ She was a hunter though. Looking slightly she noticed the pebbles leading off into the right direction were disturbed. Starting to walk in that direction she didn't have to go very far before she found him. He had his back turned to her, his head down observing his feet.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to talk about her Haymitch. We both know she doesn't care. I don't want to go through this again." Katniss felt her heart tighten even more. She felt like a failure. This time she wouldn't leave him forgotten.

"Well then let's not talk about me. Let's talk about us." She only hesitated for a second before going to sit by his side. Not daring to look at him yet she drew her knees up to her chest and looked to the side observing how far they've come. Because they certainly have. Not only from the last stop on the victory tour but also from the little kids staring at each other through the harsh rain. Peeta thought of this before agreeing.

"Okay... I'll go first. I know you don't want to hear this, I love you," Katniss tried not to gasp for air. She hated those words because she didn't earn them, "and I know you don't feel this way and i'm sorry that it's true. You and I are going to be married though. So i've decided that when we get to four you don't have to lie when we're alone. When there's interviews and photo shoots we can still be in love for the cameras. But I promise you won't be needing to act like you care anymore. I can see it's hurting you. I don't want to hurt you." Peeta held back the sobs. He hadn't cried since he was seven and his mother hit him for stealing some cookies. Making her even more guilty was not what he was aiming for.

Katniss however didn't. She hid her face in her knees and started to cry. She wasn't upset that this was showing vulnerability. It didn't matter anymore because now she only cared about Peeta. _I do care about you though. I really do._

"Wait no i'm sorry. Please stop crying Katniss, please." He was panicking. _I probably disgust her so much she can't take it anymore. _Peeta brushed her hair back and tried not to make her throw up again. She finally lifted her head up no longer playing games and stared at him.

"Stop being sorry! I-I should b-be. You deserve better," Peeta's eyes widened and he tried to cut her off in protest. She stopped him. "N-no! Let me finish. I should of realized sooner. Why couldn't I realize sooner and fix this..." She trailed off now mumbling to herself. He didn't understand what she was trying to say. Sensing this she steadied herself and realization ran through her mind.

"What i'm trying to say is... is...," Peeta looked at her confused and Katniss knew that she couldn't lie to herself anymore. For both their own good. "I love you Peeta.

* * *

Well... cliffhanger. Leave me some nice pretty comments? I'll update by monday! Thanks so much.

-Evie :)


End file.
